Life is Short
by ksoccer16
Summary: Because life is short, and nobody knows this better than demigods. When the Blofis-Jackson residence welcomes a new little addition, the demigods at Camp Half-Blood pitch in to help. But it's the thought that counts, though, right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story got into my head because of a one-shot in the story The Parenthood Drabbles by HecateA. You should go read it when you have time. And for those of you who have been missing me on my other stories, my pathetic excuses will be after the story at the bottom. I'd appreciate it if you read so I don't get a bazillion death threats and people pm-ing me asking me where I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

The nurse carried the beautiful baby girl back into the room. It was less packed than it usually was. Just the mother who had given birth and the man with her. She checked the chart. The woman's name was Sally Blofis.

The nurse handed the baby to Sally. "She's perfectly healthy, at 7 pounds and 4 ounces," she said. Sally and the man looked relieved. Then she asked, "Are you two here by yourselves?"

Sally nodded. The nurse was sympathetic. "Your first child?"

"No, no. It's my second, his first," Sally told her. "My son will be here as soon as he can with a few of his friends."

The nurse was confused. "He's bringing his friends?"

"They're like family. They've been through some tough times together. Although I've never actually met a few of them..." she drifted off into thought, leaving the nurse as lost as ever.

The nurse figured Sally's definition of 'a few' must be different than hers, because just then the room became packed with teenagers. One with wild dark hair came forward, carrying a pink balloon, attached to a basket filled with blue candies. His eyes were sea-green and just as wild as his hair. His hand been interlocked with a girl's, but he broke from her grip to hug Sally.

"Congrats Mom," the boy said, giving Sally a dazzling smile. He shook hands with the man with Sally and said, "You too Paul."

"Thank you Percy," Paul said.

The girl who had been holding hands with Percy came forward and pulled Paul so she could hug him and Sally at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you Sally," the girl said, her blond curly hair in a messy ponytail.

As more hugs and introductions happened between the happy group the nurse began to notice something about the teens. They all seemed tired, and not just the sleep-deprived kind of tired. They looked like they were tired of bad things happening to them, and that seeing their friend's mom this happy was what they were resigned to being enough happiness in their lives. They looked worn-out and like they had been in war; which was ridiculous because none of them looked old enough to sign up for a war. Some of them only looked about thirteen years of age.

As a girl with dirty blond-almost brunette-hair came and hugged Sally (all while pretending to not want to be there), her body so muscular she covered all of Sally, the nurse realized that they looked so strange to her for many reasons. One being the fact that their clothes all had tears and rips in them and most of them sustained an injury. But the most jarring realization was that they seemed older and wiser than anyone she met. Like they'd seen more in their short teen years than she had in all of her forty years on this Earth. But because of this experience, they knew not to waste life, for it could be short and cruel. They knew this baby could have awful experiences, and they were there to protect it from anything.

The nurse closed the door to the room quietly and she was granted this single piece of knowledge; she knew that this baby was going to grow up big and strong, surrounded by people who loved her. There were going to be so many people in this girl's life that it may be overwhelming at some points, but she would never be alone. And these people in her life will try their hardest to may her life a pleasant one, if it was the last thing they do.

**A/N: I'm going to make this a story basically filled with one-shots about this baby growing up surrounded by the demigods. You guys can send in your ideas for her name. If you know who the last girl to hug Sally is, then review it to me and I will dedicate my next chapter to you.**

**Now for my excuses:**** Both of my grandfathers have gotten cancer and so had one of my grandmothers. My grandmother and one of my grandfathers may not have much time left so I've been coping with that. Plus there's the usual sports, schoolwork, and friends/boy drama. Plus I've also been into some TV shows lately. You guys should watch Gravity Falls (its really not that stupid), Sleepy Hollow, and the tomorrow people. Feel free to pm me to fangirl/boy over them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys are the greatest.**

**As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Qwerty for correctly giving the answer of Clarisse**

**I have a couple things to talk to you about, Qwerty.**

**1) I know! Tom Mison is so good looking and such a good actor**

**2) Do you have any stories?**

**3) Why isn't there a link to go to, like, your profile or anything**

**That's it.**

**And I only got one request for a name, and sorry lil sis (bsoccer18), I'm not gonna name her Maria. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine**

I slammed the door to my room and sunk to the floor, putting my hands to my head and sobbing.

I heard a soft, hesitant knock on my door, and stood to open it, barely peeking into the hallway.

Aunt Piper stood in he hallway, holding a collection of chic flick and a tub of ice cream. I open my door all the way, and she comes in a wraps me in a hug.

I have a very confusing family tree. My mom, Sally, and dad, Paul, are completely normal, nerdy, bookworm weirdos. But my mom also has another son, Percy, who is seventeen years older than me. His dad is the Greek god Poseidon.

Talk about a head rush.

Aunt Piper isn't really my aunt. She's really one of my brothers best friends. If we were closer in age I'd probably consider her like a sister. My brother has a lot of really close friends and I consider them all my aunts and uncles. There is literally always one of them in our house at all times. It sometimes gets crowded, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

I sniffled and hugged her back.

"How'd you know what happened?" I asked as she popped Mean Girls in my TV and flopped down onto my bean bag chair.

She said, "Mom told me you were having some boy drama. Want to talk about it?"

Piper's mom is Aphrodite. I guess she takes an interest in my love life. Percy's told me all about her meddlesome ways.

I nodded and cuddled next to her on the bean bag.

She took some tissues from the box on the dresser and began wiping the mascara from under my eyes.

"James and I have been going out for a month now. Today is our anniversary, and I made reservations at this nice restaurant and everything as a surprise. I asked his mom to make sure her went. She informed me that he said he was already planning on going. She and I both thought that he was gong to try and surprise me there as well. I thought it was cute that we had the same idea. But when I showed up there I saw him already there, holding hands with Yvonne Adams. And while I was standing there watching in horror, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. I threw the chain I had gotten to go on his wallet t his face. It hit his eye as he leaned back from kissing her." I managed to laugh through my crying at the memory.

"Oh, baby," Piper sighed and stroke my hair.

"It's alright. He was a douche anyway."

She smiled at me. "He must have been to cheat on you."

She stayed up the rest of the night with me laughing at the movies.

We passed out hallfway through pitch perfect at 4:30 in the morning, with an empty tub of ice cream and box of pizza at our feet, hitting out sugar low from the cans of soda we chugged.

My mom took a picture of us (me sprawled out in front of the TV, Piper half of the bed, and Percy and Jason drawing Sharpie mustaches on our faces) and put it in the scrapbook. It was one of my favorite pictures, reminding me that my family will always be there for me, even in my lowest of lows.

**A/N: kind of short, but I like it. The question this time is; Who did Percy accidently call the statue outside the hotel in TLO and pissed her off and who was she really? Whoever gets t right first gets a chapter dedicated to them.**

**How to train your dragon comes out June 13**

**Million dollar arm comes out May 16**

**Maleficent comes out May 30**

**The Fault in our stars comes out June 6**

**The purge: anarchy comes out July 18**

**Mockingjay part 1 comes out November 21**

**The Titans curse possibly comes out December 2015 (Don't judge me. I only want them to make it so I can see how they will butcher it this time)**

**The maze runner comes out September 19 (MY BIRTHDAY! SO PSYCHED)**

**Insurgent comes out March 20, 2015**

**The blood of Olympus comes out October 7**

**Your welcome**

_**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW I CAN READ THE STAFF OF SERAPIS?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DEDICATED TO - ****Marie Torch**

**She answered the question correctly with: Pompona was called Demeter. Congrats, chica!**

**1) Thank you for the helpful information regarding The Staff of Serapis.**

**2) And I liked your idea to make her name mean something.**

**3) You'll find out her name shortly**

**Qwerty**

**That blows! I'd hate it if my mom made me delete my stuff. And I'd love to fangirl with you once you get a profile. PM me as soon as you do!**

**Alright my lovelies! I have some things to say!**

**The time frame will be skipping all around. So don't worry. There will be some one-shots of her when she was little. Don't get your togas in a twist :)**

**ALSO! I was just thinking, and I realized that the son of magic (or whatever story Rick's son wrote in one of the companion novels is called) would technically be considered a fanfic. WHATTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, do you really think I would be writing fanfics on my own book? (maybe his son, but not him)**

Aunt Annabeth sat in the drivers seat, directly in front of me. I looked out the window to get a better view of the school.

The building was large, made with bricks, but particularly boring. It was the same as practically every other school; the same American flag, the same large main doors, filled with the same intimidating older students.

Which was the problem.

"You know, I don't think the first day is really all that important. Or the second. Or the third. Or really, the sixth grade at all. Let's just somewhere more interesting, like the beach."

She chuckled, and I could practically see her roll her eyes. "You hang around Percy too much"

"Is that a no?" I asked.

"That is most definitely a no." She parked the car and turned around to fix those steely gray eyes at me. "What's the problem?"

"You'll laugh."

So, of course, she laughed. "I promise, I won't laugh AT you. I just think that sometimes you can be amusing. It's not a bad thing."

People laughing because I'm amusing is the same as laughing at me, but I knew she would make me tell her, one way or another.

"I'm just...nervous."

"You're scared of the sixth grade, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question.

I fidgeted in my seat. Even though I was eleven years old, I couldn't even sit in the front seat. I was too thin and wiry and the airbag wouldn't go on, so I was forced into the backseat.

Mom had wanted to give me a ride to school, but she had an important meeting with her editor, Dad had to go to work, and Percy still hadn't come home from Camp, where he was a sword instructor, so Annabeth offered to give me a ride.

"Maybe just a tiny bit. But it sounds ridiculous, because you're never scared of anything, let alone petty middle schoolers."

She snorted. "Two things. One; 'schoolers' isn't a word. Two; haven't you heard of arachnophobia? It means I have a meltdown when I see one measly spider."

"Spiders are creepy. You are entitled to not like icky bugs."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're entitled to be nervous when going to a brand new school. But don't worry. Don't you know what your name means?"

I shook my head no.

"Carissa means beloved. It originated from Greece. And you are. Beloved I mean. People are going to love you and fall for your charisma."

And, of course, she was right. I also gave her full permission to 'I told you so' me when I brought over my new friends for a sleepover for the first time.

And I was glad that she was always there just to remind me how many people were there backing me up whenever I got nervous.

**A/N: Sorry these are all so short. I'm just glad that I got one chappie up for every day. Don't expect this to be my normal behavior. I'm kind of a procrastinator. I'm typing fics instead of dong homework. that should be enough proof.**

**The question this time to get a chapter dedicated to you is: Name all of the hunter's of Artemis that Rick has given us names for. Both past and present ones.**

**If any of you watch the tomorrow people, can you let me know if Wikipedia is lying about season 2 being cancelled?**

**Thanks a bunch, tootsies!**


End file.
